


That’s my fucking smile

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish is Bad at Feelings, Adam Parrish is a sap for Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrrish has no chill, Adam is jealous of Ronan’s new friend, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Ronan Is Oblivious, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: What the fuck is happening? Ronan is actually smiling at some guy that isn’t part of the gang and Adam has no chill.





	That’s my fucking smile

Usually Adam loved going to the market with Ronan. There was something incredibly satisfying about seeing how capable and knowledgeable he had become about farming. He was passionate about the goats milk ice cream he had created with a strange mix of unusual flavours that somehow worked really well together. He now supplied several local shops and cafes but still made time for the farmers markets that helped him make a name for his product.

Today wasn’t a normal day though. Adam had moved from mild surprise to astonishment and was currently trying to squash down a steadily growing feeling of irritation.

Ronan had made friends at the market; this was news to Adam but wasn’t a problem in itself. Adam was happy that his boyfriend was fitting in with the local farming community and that he wasn’t alone while Adam was away at college. But... Ronan didn’t usually like people and, he certainly didn’t smile at people outside their close group of friends and family. Currently, Ronan’s lips were quirked up on both sides with a smile so genuine that his eyes crinkled around the edges. Adam loved that smile. Ronan was always gorgeous but, he was fucking magnificent when he smiled like that. The thing was, that smile was usually reserved for him. Maybe Matthew on occasion, but that was Adam’s fucking smile and it turned out that he really wasn’t up for sharing.

This squirming unease in the pit of Adam’s stomach intensified as  
Ronan started to laugh. He wasn’t laughing at this guy, he was fucking laughing at something he had said! What the hell was happening?! 

Adam has no idea what had been said. He stopped listening almost as soon as he realised that Ronan actually intended to converse with someone that wasn’t part magical forest. That wasn’t a Lynch move. He didn’t even seem to be looking for a quick exit from the conversation.

His eyes wandered over Ronan’s friend’s face. Why did this guy have to be good looking?? He could make Ronan laugh, something that had taken Adam several months of uneasy friendship to achieve, and, of course, had to be freaking hot too. 

The guy was almost as tall as Lynch, with even broader shoulders and muscles that spoke of years of manual labour. His complexion was slightly tan, offsetting perfectly straight chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like every perfect all-American-man that Adam had ever seen in the glossy women’s magazines that got left laying around in the cafe he worked at to support himself at college.

Adam was starting to hate this guy and he hadn’t even learnt his name yet. Had Ronan introduced him? He didn’t think so, but he hadn’t really been listening so couldn’t be sure.

The squirming feeling in his stomach intensified and his pulse started to race. What if Ronan didn’t want this guy to know that him and Adam were a couple. Did he have a crush on him? 

Adam was fairly certain that his boyfriend could have anyone he wanted. Ronan wasn’t good looking in the classical sense, he was a little too sharp and unearthly in a way that sometimes caused people to look away. His bravado and edgy appearance dominated first impressions, hiding a soft, loving boy beneath a shaved head and cold sneer. To Adam, these things made him more perfect. Ronan was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. His long, lithe and toned body verged on sinful and his perfect pale skin was tempting in a way that left Adam breathless. But, it was his courage, creativity and overwhelming capacity to love that drew Adam like a moth to a flame. They had been together for more than three years now but Adam still couldn’t keep his hand or eyes away from Ronan Lynch. He didn’t even care if he seemed needy, Ronan bloody loved how much Adam wanted him and left no room for shame.

Adam was momentarily distracted from his flaring jealousy as his thoughts wandered to Ronan’s flesh. Specifically, sucking marks into Ronan’s pale skin for everyone to see. His eyes trailed along the black ink curling up the side of his boyfriend’s neck until they snagged on his plump lower lip. He wanted to bite it and feel Ronan groan into his mouth.

His eyes quickly flashed back down Ronan’s body as all-American-man reached out to rest a hand on his bare shoulder. What the fuck! 

Adam lurched forward, pretending to trip over his feet as an excuse to knock the asshole’s hand off his boyfriend’s body. He had tried really hard to remain patient and school his temper. Adam was, above all else, a master of self control and suppressed emotion but he wasn’t about to let someone hit on his boyfriend right in front of him! 

He passed a cold, assessing gaze over the other man, not bothering to hide his dislike. This guy might be perfect but he wasn’t about to let someone muscle in on Ronan without a fight. He might have issues and be a little too skinny and awkward, but Adam Parrish knew how to fight for what he wanted. And, he wanted Lynch so badly that he could barely process the emotions that surged through his body when their lips,  
or bodies, met.

Adam’s glare could drive ice into the hearts of the warmest soles and all-American-man visibly paled and took a step back.

“You okay Parrish?” Ronan asked, eyebrow quirked and gaze questioning.  
“Fine”, Adam replied in a clipped tone, refusing to relinquish the harsh stare. Back the fuck off, he thought silently as he stared into a set of tense hazel eyes. 

He jumped slightly as Ronan laid a warm hand on the back of his neck. Adam couldn’t help but relax into the touch and tore his eyes away from his staring match to gaze back at Ronan.

Ronan’s smile softened as he took in Adam’s face. Being known was annoying as fuck sometimes. He could never hide strong emotions from Ronan anymore. Even when he kept his face as void as possible Ronan could read the movement of his eyes, or the way his fingers twitched or fucking something else that he couldn’t control.

Ronan let out a small huff of a laugh and swung his long arm around Adam’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry man but we need to jet in a minute. Adam gets grouchy when I don’t feed him regularly”. Adam scoffed at this but settled closer into Ronan’s side, sliding his hand into the back pocket of the tight black jeans that hugged the other boy’s backside and legs so spectacularly. Mine, mine, mine he sung to himself, hurling the worlds silently at the disappointed looking farmer.

“See you soon Lynch”, the guy offered but Ronan has already swung around to lead Adam away and didn’t bother to reply.

Adam felt like the keen blue eyes that were currently burning into him might actually be peeling back skin and bone to look inside his head. An x-ray inspection that left no room to hide.

“Want to tell me what all that was about Parrish?” Ronan asked. Adam chewed on his lip and wiped his sweating palms against the rough denim of his jeans. He wanted to look away but couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

“That guy was checking you out”, he spat out after a long pause.  
“Who, Todd?” Ronan queried looking confused.  
“The stupid, muscled, hot guy that you were just talking to, yeah”.  
Ronan laughed once, loudly, but then cut himself off quickly.  
“Wait, you think Todd’s hot?” Ronan’s voice was quiet and his grip tightened around Adam’s shoulders.  
“I mean, objectively, he’s pretty good looking, I think? A bit too clean cut for my taste though”, Adam answered honestly. “Seems like kind of a dick though”, he muttered mostly to himself.

Ronan stared at his boyfriend for a few long moments. “He’s not a bad guy”, he said evenly, “our dad’s were friends and even if he did like me, which I have seen no evidence for..” Adam interrupted with a loud and disbelieving snort. Ronan took a deep breath before continuing. “Even if he did, you know I’ve never wanted anyone except you”. 

Ronan’s voice was earnest and his voice so full of affection that Adam couldn’t help but let his anger melt a little. He leant forward and brushed a quick, chaste kiss against his boyfriend’s lips and then leant in for another when desire flared at the first, innocent touch.

“God, I know that Ro”, he swallowed thickly, “I trust you and I’m so fucking happy with you but...” He trailed off unable to form the words to convey his feelings adequately.

“But, what?” Ronan asked, looking a little nervous. Adam reached out to stroke a comforting hand up Ronan’s bare arm. He hated talking about his feelings, but the silence that followed had little to do with his reluctance to communicate. It had a lot more to do with the sleeveless top that Ronan was wearing and, more precisely, the flashes of bare skin that were revealed at his sides as he raised his hand to rub the back of his head; a gesture that betrayed his anxiety.

Adam blinked and looked away from Ronan to regain his focus.  
“He was better lookin’ than me”, he admitted, Henrietta accent leaking through. “He probably wasn’ crippled with student debt an’ he, fuck, actually lives in the same county as y’all.”

Ronan blinked, clearly surprised by Adam’s admission.  
“Baby”, he whispered softly, using the pet name that they usually kept for quiet moments behind closed doors.  
“You absolute idiot. I’ve been fucking in love with you since I was seventeen and if you think I don’t want you then you’re insane! I wank so much thinking about you when you’re away that I’m surprised I still have a dick left. You’re such a fucking idiot.”

Despite, or perhaps because of, the insults, Adam felt the anger and unease drain from his body.  
“I love it when you cuss Ro”, he breathed, overwhelmed by the softness in Ronan’s face as he assessed him.  
“That’s all the fucking time Parrish, you weird, kinky bastard”.  
Adam just grinned, a wide toothy smile that sucked Ronan in and made his legs feel like jelly.

“I love you too Lynch”, he said through turned up lips.  
“Sap”, Ronan replied as he let his hands settle around Adam’s waist to drag him closer. Resting their foreheads together, they breathed in one another’s air and let their surroundings fade away. Adam whined sightly when Ronan pulled away but it was only to let their lips crash together in a searing kiss.

Adam let his hands creep beneath Ronan’s top to caress the tattooed skin that had been peaking out of his slit armholes earlier and driving Adam insane. Ronan’s hand trailed down from his boyfriend’s waist to his hips before settling on his ass. He squeezed gently, casing Adam to groan and then pull away.

“We should go home Lynch”, he suggested, lips quirked and eyebrow raised suggestively. Ronan nodded, looking a little dazed.

“But first, lets go and make out in front of Todd so he can see how fucking hot you are and how much he can’t fucking have you”.

Ronan snorted again and scrubbed his knuckles across Adam’s head. “Your evil streak is showing again Parrish”.  
Adam just shrugged. “It makes you hot and you fucking love it”, he replied knowing that Ronan couldn’t refute this. Ronan didn’t lie.

“Hurry the fuck up then loser. I need your pants off in the next ten minutes and we are not doing that at the market, even if you do want to stake your claim in public”.

“Shut the fuck up”, Adam replied, trying and failing to sound offended. He grasped Ronan’s hand tightly and started to march back the way they had come. “Let’s go Lynch, we’ve got someone’s hopes and wet dreams to crush”.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are probably getting sick of me but I have a week off work for Christmas (woohoo), more time to write sappy nonsense about my two favourite boys.


End file.
